


group chats are the worst.

by smokeynights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Bromance, M/M, Oops, This Is STUPID, scott makes a group chat and everyone hates him for it, scotty is as innocent as ever, secrets are spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boyd: i'm turning my phone off</p><p>boyd: you guys suck</p><p>peter: I thought that was Stiles' job.</p><p>lydia: I HAVE NO WORDS</p><p>kira: 2 MUCH INFORMATION</p><p>erica: THIS IS EXCELLENT</p>
            </blockquote>





	group chats are the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dUMB but I can't find it in me to care oops.

 

 **scott** : hey guys!!

 **stiles** : oh my god scott no

 **scott** : what??

 **erica** : why the hell did you think making a group chat was a good idea??!

 **kira** : dont be mean erica

 **kira** : let scott have his fun, he doesnt know how annoying group convos r

 **derek** : Am I really in a group chat with annoying teenagers that I already spend too much time around?

 **stiles** : Yep, deal with it sourwolf

 **isaac** : but i'm your favourite annoying teenager

 **derek** : Keep telling yourself that, Lahey.

 **lydia** : awwww! the #disaac bromance strikes again!

 **boyd** : i hate you all

 **erica** : except meeee

 **boyd** : especially you

 **scott** : o shit!

 **erica** : shut it scotty

 **lydia** : all those in favour of murdering scott for making this group chat say "I"

 **derek:** I **  
**

 **isaac:** I **  
**

 **peter** : I

 **allison** : Of course Peter chooses now to join the conversation..

 **peter** : What can I say, the urge to kill Scott is all too tempting.

 **scott** : stiles?? kira?? help!!

 **stiles** : Sorry, Scotty, no can do

 **kira** : i would help u but i find this 2 funny

 **scott** : u guys are assholes :(

 **peter** : Sorry Scott, but I'm afraid Stiles knows better than to go against me. The punishment just gets worse.

 **derek** : Please tell me you're not implying what I think you are.

 **peter:** I wish I could tell you that, but then again I don't because now you all know not to touch him or else I will rip your throat out. **  
**

 **lydia** : oh.my.god.

 **lydia:** are you talking about sex

 **erica** : WITH STILES?!?

 **erica** : EW

 **stiles** : Thanks a fricking lot Erica

 **erica** : anytime stiles

 **isaac** : see this is why i prefer Derek

 **erica:** aw wait protective peter is pretty cute

 **stiles** : Peter is pretty cute.

 **kira** : THIS IS WEIRD

 **allison** : HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON

 **lydia** : AND WHY HAS NO ONE HEARD ABOUT THIS SOONER

 **peter:** About four months, maybe more. **  
**

 **peter:** And I wasn't aware that my love life was meant to be shared with a group of teenage werewolves, my nephew, a kitsune and a banshee. **  
**

 **isaac** : no need to be sassy, creeper

 **peter** : My sassiness cannot be tamed.

 **stiles** : I hate you so much rn Peter

 **peter** : That's not what you were saying last night.

 **scott:** MY EYES ARE BURNING

 **derek** : Why can't you people just be normal.

 **stiles** : Right, because Mr. Werewolf is so totally normal.

 **derek** : Shut up, Stiles. I'm not the one having sex with Peter.

 **erica** : um if you were i'd be pretty worried

 **derek** : Shut up, Erica.

 **allison** : I'm still in shock to be honest.

 **kira** : guess u find something...interesting out every day

 **boyd** : interesting? I'm leaning more towards disgusting and disturbing.

 **lydia** : this, dear scott, is why group chats are the worst.

 **isaac** : i think this turned out rather well.

 **derek** : Why doesn't that surprise me.

 **isaac** : probably because you're so in love with me and you notice everything that I do.

 **allison** : LYDIA COME LOVE ME SINCE MY BOYFRIEND WON'T.

 **derek:** Trust me Allison, you can have him.

 **isaac:** i love it when you play hard to get, derbear <3

 **boyd** : i'm turning my phone off

 **boyd** : you guys suck

 **peter** : I thought that was Stiles' job.

 **lydia** : I HAVE NO WORDS

 **kira** : 2 MUCH INFORMATION

 **erica** : THIS IS EXCELLENT

 **scott** : pls remind me to never go near stiles again

 **stiles** :What? Now I've got creeperwolf germs or something?

 **isaac** : exactly.

 **peter** : Good. Atleast now I know that none of you hormonal puppies will touch him.

 **derek** : Oh believe me, we wouldn't dare.

 **stiles** : hey!

 

 


End file.
